The Way We Live Now
by MarytheWildfire
Summary: The only thing that ever matter to Lillie Carver was her brother Jacob, and when the apocalypse came it was them against the world. But when they stumble into there old friends and a group of friendly strangers she learns to have hope again. Then she meets Daryl Dixon and suddenly everything changes and she finds herself falling, but can she get him to love her to?
1. Chapter 1

**_OK so this is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer I don't own anything except my two OC's Lillie and Jacob, and not any of Robert Kirkmans lovely creations. The ratings may change ;)_**

**_/_**

Chapter I: Days Gone Bye (Part 1)

My heart raced faster in my chest than it ever had before. I longed to stop and rest, but the sound of muffled steps and loud groans behind me kept me moving. If I stopped I'd die, and if I died he would to. I turned my head up to look at Jacob still running quite a distance ahead of me.

Jacob was 7 and still quite small for his age. He was so young but the months of running for his life, scavenging for food, and the constant killing spree that we had put ourselves in, had hardened him. His face showed the man he was slowly become, his childhood lost, and there was nothing I could do about it. The creatures were closer now gaining on me.

I reached to my holster and pulled out my gun cocking it and turning to shoot the things. My first shot hit the closest one in the shoulder slowing it down for a second but soon regained its footing and resumed chasing me. "Damn," I said out loud and shot it again this time the bullet made contact with its forehead. It toppled to the ground and oozing dark red blood onto the ground.

I shot a couple more before I turned around and started running again. My feet burned in my boots that were two sizes too small. I had picked them up back at the sporting goods store we raided a couple of days ago, they were too small to begin with but better to run in than my Mickey Mouse flip flops I had been wearing. I had been tempted to leave them behind knowing I'd never be able to wear them again but I stuck them in my book bag anyways.

They were the last thing from my life before. I caught up with Jacob just as the moans began to disappear behind me, their attention momentarily taken by a deer. I felt that it was safe but I didn't let us stop, I had become paranoid that we were never safe a survival tactic. "Can we stop now," Jacob finally asked breathing heavily and leaning over to place his hands on his knees.

I stopped momentarily to listen for the signs of anything out of place in the otherwise quite forest. "Sure," I said finding nothing that made me scared, "But let's climb the trees just to be safe." Jacob didn't argue he seldom did these days. We were 12 years apart, but we were so like each other it was scary. We both had the same piercing blue eyes and shagging blond hair. When my mom brought him home from the hospital he was instantly my responsibility.

My mom being the way she was spending most of her time passed from her drugs or alcohol on the couch in our two bedroom trailer, and my dad never being in the picture except to get my mom nocked up I was always responsible for everything.

I paid the bills with my babysitting money, I shopped for groceries, and I took care of Jacob, while still going to school myself. This is why I never had boyfriends or friends, nothing mattered but me and Jacob. The day I turned 18 I left home taking Jacob with me. Our mom never tried to contact us. I lifted Jacob up to the first branch and handed him his book bag.

It had been his school bag before all this, the one I packed his lunch and notes for him to read, it was where he put his homework and carried with him everywhere. It had been the one bag I grabbed when I realized we had to go. I duped all his school papers and books on the kitchen table and stuffed all his cloths I could find in it and his stuffed bear, Burt, his prized possession on top, but when I we t back to the kitchen he had his school books in his arms.

"But I wanna learn," he had said to me with tearful eyes. They were useless to take and they took up space but I let him put them in it. In my bag, the one I took when I went to my college classes, I stuffed me some cloths, my gun I kept under my pillow, the steak knives from their place on the counter and a couple cans of food and some water bottles which we quickly used up from all our running.

I had been tempted to steal a car but I felt bad about it for some reason, like I would lose my humanity, but lately I knew that eventually I would have to. I lifted myself up into the trees and climbed after Jacob until we reached the farthest we could go and still be safe if we dropped. Jacob opened his bag and took out his bag of animal crackers that I had been able to get from the grocery store in the last town before it was overrun. I had almost lost him that day.

I pushed it from my mind and watched him eat the elephant. He hummed the elephant song he had learned at school. He never told me the lyrics because it was a secret between him and his best friend Carl back before this. The thought made me sad to think of little Carl the one who we would take out for ice cream, and come over for sleepovers and play dates was gone.

Ripped from his short life by this new world. Jacob didn't talk about Carl or any of his friends, he was coping, and I didn't push it. "Are we gonna stay here tonight," Jacob asked drawing my attention back to the current world. "Yeah I think so bud," I replied running my hands through his shaggy hair. It was getting long, soon it would be in his eyes and I'd have to cut it, but for now I had to keep it back with the one bobby pin I had left and kept in my hair constantly checking to see if it was still or if it had left me just like everything else.

I took it out and used it to push his bangs back. The sun was going down and the day suddenly turned to night. I had no way of telling the time anymore and I had long ago stopped counting the days, I was even unsure of what month it was. Jacob yawned and leaned up against the tree; soon I could hear his light breathing and knew he was asleep.

"Rest easy little man," I said before climbing down to the branch beneath it. I rarely slept anymore to afraid that if I closed my eyes a monster would reach out and tare me open in the night, but we were safe for now.

As the sun finally settled down and the pitch black consume the forest I looked out over it, listening to the sounds of the crickets chirping and the stillness of the night. I closed my eyes and finally slept for the first time in ages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke the sun was high in the sky. I'd overslept, half the day we could have used to get somewhere, gone. "Damn," I said out loud. I looked up to Jacob on his branch, and the space was empty he wasn't there. "Shit," I said and jumped down to the forest floor the force hitting the balls of my feet and sending pains up my legs.

"Jacob," I screamed ignoring the consequences of being heard by anything other than my baby brother. Suddenly is started to panic and ran around screaming. After what seemed like forever I found him leaning over a creek and playing with the tadpoles in the shallow water.

"JACOB," I yelled at him. He looked up startled and frightened. I fell to my knees and took him in my arms. "You scared me buddy," I said to him. "I'm sorry," he said tears streaming out of his eyes. "It's okay," I replied to him rubbing away the tears. "I was afraid you were dead." "I'm alright I have this gun to protect me," he said lifting it out of his pocket and showing it to me with a teethe grin.

"Where did you get that," I said alarmed at the sight of it. "In the bushes over there," he pointed to them behind me next to the river. "Can I keep it, I need something to protect you with," he said puffing up his chest. Normally I would have been appalled at the idea simply because he was a kid and kids shouldn't have guns but I couldn't refuse in light of recent events.

"Sure," I replied a little unsure of my decision but I knew it to be the best thing. We made our way back to our tree and Jacob made the climb to the top to retrieve his bag. When he returned to the bottom we continued our journey forward crossing the river. After a while the trees began to get farther apart which meant we were coming to the end of the forest.

When we came out of the forest we were in a clearing and as we got to the edge we realized we were on a steep hill overlooking a valley with a large lake. "Lillie, look there's a camper," Jacob said his voice full of excitement as he tugged on my shirt. I looked to wear he was pointing and my eyes grew big with wonder at the odd sight then with hope as I saw and heard the people milling about around it and threw the several tents pitched in front of it.

Then I heard someone scream and everyone's attention was suddenly drawn towards us as people started pointing. They saw us and they realized we had seen them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I and Jacob made our decent down the hill that was really more of a mountain. I held onto his hand not letting go. Some of the people were running towards us and I was still untrustworthy of the new group we had wondered upon. A man reached me first and I was surprised to recognize him. "Officer Shane," I asked my voice unsure if my eyes were deceiving me. "Lillie Carver, is it a real surprise to see you," he said laughing and running his hand through his hair.

"What are you doing here," I said giving him a hug. "I could ask you the same thing," he replied. "Hey buddy, it's nice to see you to," he said to Jacob. "I found a gun, and I'm using it to protect my sister," he replied his voice full of pride as he pulled it out to show to Shane.

"That's nice, son," he said looked down at Jacob with a smile. "Shane," someone said behind him. It was an old man in about his sixties with a grandfatherish look to him. I instantly liked him because of the niceness of his voice and the look of good nature in his face. "Do you know them," he asked gesturing towards me and Jacob.

"Yeah, they lived in King County with me and Lori," he replied. My face suddenly looked up at the name. Lori and I had been great friends for a long time, Carl was her son and we had spent many hours talking over the phone and eating out together while the boys played in the playgrounds outside of the local restraunts. "Lori is here," I almost screamed.

"Yeah," Shane replied, "Come and see." Jacob ran ahead of me into the camp excited at the prospect of seeing his best friend after what seemed like years. When I saw her I quickened my pace and fell into her arms. "Oh thank God," she replied between happy thoughts. I laughed as we hugged each other tight afraid to let go and realized it was all a dream.

She stepped back from me taking a look over myself to make sure I was alright and put her hands on my head. "I thought we'd never see you again," she replied happy tears falling from her eyes. Lori was several years older than me but we were the same height and we looked each other in the eyes. "Me to," I said and hugged her again.

I looked over to Jacob and saw him running to Carl, they both fell on the ground with his impact and I laughed out loud. Lori looked towards the boys and began laughing as well, "It's good to see them together again." I nodded. I looked around at the rest of the confused faces looking at me and Jacob and suddenly felt self-conscious about my appearance.

I hadn't had a bath in a really long time and my once white shirt was now darkened by mud, sweat, and blood and guts from my few close calls against the dead. The old guy walked up to me first and shook my hand. "My name is dale and this is my RV, feel free to use it anytime," he said giving me a wink and walking towards the two blond girls standing next to the camper. "I'm Andrea," the eldest one said to me," And this is my sister Amy." "Hi," Amy said waving to me.

Then came the rest of the camp. A nice black woman who told me her name but was forgotten among the bustle of other names. T-Dog who refused to tell me his real name. A nice shy Asian boy named Glenn. Carol, her husband Ed, and their daughter Sofia who was around Jacobs's age. The Morales family who seemed to be nice and who also had kids around Jacobs's age and several others whose names I forgot.

It was happy time as I got to know everyone and shook their hands. Jacob became boastful from all the attention and showed everyone his gun. Lori gave me a look of disapproval, we would be talking about it that was apparent but I would refuse to take it away. It was for his protection but I would talk to him about waving it out in the open.

Lori's husband would understand he had told me once at one of Jacobs school functions that he believed that if a kid was responsible enough and he was in danger he could wield a weapon. I looked around for Rick but frowned when I didn't see him. "Where is Rick," I said to Lori. Her face fell and a few tears fell these ones I realized to be sad ones.

"He didn't make it," my eyes fell. This was devastating. Rick had been the father to Jacob that ours would never be and the thought of him gone was almost unbelievable. "Come on in the camper," Lori said giving me a smile. "We have a lot of catching up to do," I said.

As we walked towards the camper I talked with her about me and Jacobs's journey from Kentucky to Atlanta where we had been heading. I had heard of the safe place it was and was sad to hear of its demise. I was so caught up in asking Lori questions about how they had come to be here that I didn't see the snake that had slithered out in front of me to bathe in the sun and I stepped on it.

Thrown back in fright from its attack on my thick boots I waited for myself to hit the ground but I never did. I felt a strong set of arms catch me and the musky smell of the earth and animals hit my nose and I starred up into the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen.

**_/_**

**_So what did you guys think? Questions? Comments? I'd love to hear back from you guys! Also if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. I know there wasn't allot of Daryl in this chapter but I get there I promise! ;) Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ah I'm so excited I saw that some people read my last chapter I hope you enjoyed it! What does everyone think? I hope everyone was in character I tried really hard to get them to seem very similar to there personalities on the show and in the comics! :) I broke chapter one up into two parts because I felt that the first episode was very important to the story. Anyway here is Part 2 how you guys like it!_**

**_/_**

Chapter I: Days Gone Bye (Part 2)

I stared into his eyes and I couldn't draw my attention away from them. They were to beautiful and they kept me there in that awkward position. It was as if I was in a never ending hazy dream. I could have looked at him all day but he pushed me away blushing. "Dumb bitch, watch where your going," he said before slim ding his crossbow over his shoulder and wandering off into the woods.

Someone tapped on my shoulder and I realized I'd been watching him leave and flushed with embarrassment. I turned back to Lori who was watching me with amusement. "That was graceful," she said sarcastically. "Shut up," I replied and gave her a smile. "Who was that man," I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

Her smile disappeared and she probed my face for my thoughts. I had always been told I was an open book and it was absolutely impossible for me to keep my feelings from showing, and I was embarrassed about my instacrush as I called it. "That's Daryl Dixon, him and his brother Merle are trouble stay away from them," she said sternly.

I had about a thousand questions about my mystery man but I her face told me that was all on the subject she was going to talk about. Lori led me into the RV and made me a cup of tea. We sat on the table in front of the window and Lori began the rain of questions. "How did you get out of Kentucky," she asked sipping her tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in my classroom starring up at the old man down at the bottom of the somewhat stadium like room. He was going on about something called the string theory, I was never much into science. Being an graphic design major there wasn't much use for it in my area of expertise but I had to pass the class in order to graduate so I absentmindedly copied notes into my notebook.

The doors behind me opened and Gregory Dorian came into the classroom sweating horribly, he had nasty size scratch on his right arm that seem to be infected. "Gregory your late," the teacher called up to him. "Sorry, professor," he replied embarrassed by his sudden attention. He then walked over and sat down in his assigned seat next to me. "You should have that place checked out on your arm," I said starring at it. "Thanks," he replied. He took off his jacket and placed it around the back of his chair and got out his notebook. He then laid his head down on the table and groaned. He never moved again.

After several hours I tapped him on the shoulder and he groaned again this time with more malice. "Are you alright," I asked tapping him again. He sat up foam coming out of his mouth and he slowly turned to me. His eyes were demonic and it felt as though he had no soul. He pounced on me then and I fell backwards onto the floor sending Lindsey Mark with me. "Get off me," I screamed as he tried to reach me his teeth chomping as though he was trying to bite me.

Suddenly he was being lifted off me and I sat up. Todd Malay, the star football player had picked him up by the back of his shirt. "What's wrong with you man," he said before Gregory bit into his neck. Todd let out a blood curdling scream and then all hell broke loose. Everyone went everywhere screaming in an effort to leave the building scrabbling to the exits.

I put my notebook in my backpack and exited the building along with others walking passed the now deceased Todd and Gregory chomping on his remains. I covered my mouth in an effort not to cry, but the tears came anyways. As I exited the building I almost stopped breathing there were hundreds on them. Students eating other students .

I ran around the back side of the building only to run into another one of them. A girl I knew from my Spanish class Chelsea I think her name was. I maneuvered around her but she fallowed me. I ran towards the entrance of the building and rammed her head into the door. Blood went everywhere and she fell unmoving on the ground.

When she didn't move again I looked up from her into the hallway. There was a fire axe behind a glass case secured to the wall and I ousted it with my door removing the axe and exiting the building for the final time. As I made my way across campus I decapitated the ones that got to close for comfort. I was for the hundredth time glad that I rented an apartment across from the college, but for this time not because I was late but because I didn't have far to go.

I checked my watch 3:45. Jacob would be home bye now and in the apartment. I would have never made it to his school across town and gotten him in time. I slipped up the apartment stairway and took out my key unlocking the door.

"Lillie your alive," Jacob said rushing into my arms. The back door was open onto the porch and he had obviously been watching the horrible scene on campus. "Yeah I am, alright buddy grab your things we gotta go," I replied. He didn't argue and went off to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The last month has been the worst thing ever," I said sipping the last drops of my tea. I leaned back against the seat and suddenly remembered the axe that was strapped to it, i took it off and leaned it up against the seat "I bet," Lori replied. "It's been a nightmare, after loosing Rick we barely made it here." The conversation grew to a close as Amy burst into the camper.

"Lunch is ready," she said. I leaped to my feet at the prospect of food. Me and Jacob had been living on crackers and peanut butter for the past week and my stomach growled. I followed Amy out of the camper and joined the others around the small unlit campfire. It was perhaps a bit early for lunch but I didn't protest as I smelled the meat.

Lori said that it was squirrel I was somewhat grossed out but meat was meat. Jacob came running up to me and threw his hands around me and then sat down on the long next to me. I enjoyed the constant chatter of the camp. "So what's your story," Dale asked me. I relayed to them my story. "I heard that Atlanta was the safest place to go, but now I know different," I said looking at Lori.

"Yeah it's overrun by geeks, it's hard to get in and out without being eatin, "Glenn said taking a hefty bite of meat. "Speaking of going in and out," Andrea spoke up," We're running low on supplies." "We need to make a run," Shane said eyeing the camp. "Fine," Glenn said nervously. "Nothing against yah Glenn but your going to need to take others this time around we need more than you can carry," Dale said patting the young boy on his back.

"But I'm faster by myself," Glenn argued. "Dales right," Shane said, "Are there any volunteers." "I'll go," Andrea said raising her hand. Amy looked at her in surprise and tried to talk her out of it but Andrea refused. T-Dog also raised his hand and Morales.

"I'll go," a voice from behind me yelled. It was a deep throaty drawl kind of voice with a hint of sarcasm that sounded as though it never left. I turned around to see his owner and instantly knew who it was by his appearance. The man was older than Daryl but had the same red neck look about him. This man could only be Merle Dixon. "Are you sure Merle," Shane asked halfheartedly.

"Damn sure, can't have all the fun without me can you now officer friendly," he replied saluting him. I was suddenly disgusted with him. He was different from his brother, he was somewhat less calm and gentle. "Then it's decided," Shane said bringing me back to the conversation.

"If you leave in an hour you will make it back before dark." The group dispersed after this and I felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned to see Merle starring straight at me with lustful eyes. "We'll whats your name sugartits," he asked licking his lips. "Non of your damn business," Lori said lifting me up and leading me into the camper. He let out a deep throaty laugh and replied something that I didn't catch because of the RV door slamming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn," Amy said coming in the camper and slamming the door. Our people had left hours ago and I was beginning to become worried. "What," I asked lifting my eyes from my game of Solitaire? "There was a guy on the transceiver heading for Atlanta, we couldn't catch him to warn him," she replied. "That's a shame," I said.

"Yeah, what are you playing," she asked trying to distract herself. "Solitaire, you wanna play something," I asked? "Sure." We played several card games till the sun went down and they still did not return. "I'm so worried about my sister," she said finally after a long period of silence. "She'll be fine!" "I hope so." Me and Jacob slept in the camper that night and it was the best sleep I had in what seemed like ages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke it was early in the morning and everyone else was still asleep. I silently got up and took a pair of cloths that Amy had let me barrow and slid into the small bathroom to change. It was a pink shirt and a pair of short white shorts.

I slipped out of the camper and into the cool morning. Carol sat stirring a pot of what looked like instant oatmeal. "Good morning," she said. I noticed a forming bruise under her eye but didn't mention it. Ed was over at the other side of the camp smoking a cigarette and starring me down. I knew it was him that had some it but I didn't say anything. "What's that," I asked drawing my attention to the pot.

"Oatmeal," she said giving me a bowl. I eat my breakfast quietly afraid to wake the sleeping campers. Daryl Dixon emerged from the woods carrying two rabbits and a couple of squirrels. He stopped suddenly when he saw me and we looked at each other for what felt like hours.

Until he grunted a hello and the handed Carol his catch. She took them excitedly and began to skin them using a long kitchen knife. I watched him walk towards his tent and for the second time I found myself starring to long.

**_/_**

**_How does everyone like the story so far? I know there hasn't been much about Daryl yet but ill get there I promise! Daryl and Lillie's relationship is a big part of my story and I wanted to make it as real as possible and I want them to grow naturally. I feel that Daryl isn't the kind of guy to fall in love at first site and I want to play with his character a little bit. Questions? Comments? I would really like to have some feed back and if you have any ideas I'd love some!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Tell it to the Frogs

When I woke the next morning it was late, real late. I had slept in again and the sun was already high in the sky. There was no way of telling time anymore but I guessed it to be around 1. I stood up from my little mat made of a couple of sheets and a pillow, on the camper floor, and picked through the cereals on the counter till I found what I liked. There was no milk so I simply eat it from the box and exited the RV. Jacob ran up to me from the place around the campfire where he sat next to Carl. Lori was cutting his hair and Shane sat across from him.

"Lillie, Lillie Shane's gonna take me to catch frogs and where gonna make you eat em," he said giving me a toothy grin.

"Ew, I don't think so," I replied running my had through his hair. "My thoughts exactly," Lori laughed at my comment. "Oh come on lady's When you get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs. I can see it now... do you think I could have a second helping, please? Please? Just one?" Shane replied imitating Lori. "I still don't think so," I said sitting down next to Shane. "Don't listen to them, guys. We'll be heroes. We'll feed these folks Cajun-style Kermit legs," he said giving Jacob a pat on the head and giving me a smirk. "I would rather eat Miss piggy. Yes, that came out wrong," Lori said.

Our conversation was cut short by the sound of a car horn piercing the quite of the valley.

"Tell me what do we got Dale," Shane yelled up to the old man. "A stolen car I think," Dale replied.

Then red car came to a stop in front of the RV and Glenn got out of the front seat. Shane yelled at him but I could hear what he was saying.

"Its, fine," Glenn said. "What were you thinking," Shane said. "I got a cool car," Glenn replied innocently.

Dale continued the conversation about how he was sure that we were safe because the sound had echoed. I turned around to walk towards the camper and Amy rushed past me asking Glenn about her sister. The cub vane the gang had taken pulled up behind the red car and Amy ran into her sisters arms. Morales came next and went to his family. Lori who had been standing next to me took Carl a ways back to talk to him. Morales's happy family reunion had shaken him. Then suddenly Carl ran past me. I couldn't believe it! My heart almost stopped seeing him stand there it was like the past had caught up in the present. Like he'd come back from the dead. Rick Grimes stood next to the cub van in complete shock, his face white with relief.

"Daddy," Carl screamed and ran down to run into his arms.

Lori rushed to his side and he took her in his arms. Jacob ran up to me and I picked him hugging him tightly.

"Rick," I said. He turned around to stare at me.

Me and Jacob hugged him and his family. Rick laughed."I can't believe you guys are here," he said to all of us. "It's a miracle," Lori said tears streaming down her eyes.

Rick told his story. It was like most of ours except for the coma. I couldn't imagine waking up in the middle of all this shit. It would be like a never ending nightmare you never wake up from. Rick was strong I couldn't have done not this, but he had and he's found us. If there really was a God he was shinning down on us.

"Has anyone givin any thought to Daryl Dixon?"

Merle had been left behind in Atlanta chained to a roof. The thought of anybody even the likes of Merle Dixon should come to such a horrible ending was really truly sad and I felt for him. I was suddenly scared of Daryl's temper and the pain he would feel when he learned of his brothers demise. Daryl had been out hunting all day and we where unsure of when he would return.

" I just don't see a rational conversation to come from this," Dale said. I pulled myself back into the conversation. "From what," I asked? "Merle," Glenn replied.

I hadn't realized he was sitting next to me till that moment and his face glowed from the fire. For the first time I realized how innocent and adorable his face was.

"Oh," I replied, "I'll tell him." "No it was my fault I chained him to the roof," Rick replied to me and patted me on the knee. "No ill tell him I dropped the key," T-Dog spoke up.

Nothing more was said on the subject and we spent a few blissful hours chattering about the good old days and I slowly felt myself being drawn to sleep. Jacob eventually went still in my arms and as I carried him to the camper I thought of the marrow. And the many plagues it would bring us.

"Hold on let me process this," I was awakened to the sudden screaming of Daryl in the morning. "Damn, I slept in again," I said to myself. "You chained my brother to a roof and you LEFT HIM THERE," Daryl's voice rose in anger at the last few lines.

I excited the camper just in time to see Daryl fling himself at Rick and took out a knife ready to slit him open.

"Daryl stop," I yelled at him but remained where I stood afraid of his long hunting knife. "You shut up bitch," he screamed at me.

I was takin back by his anger at me and I closed my mouth and didn't speak again.

"Don't you talk like that to her, Shane yelled at him and grabbed him from behind.

Daryl was caught of guard at chocking from Shane arms. "Shane stop," I yelled at him.

I ran over and pushed him off Daryl then pushed Daryl up against the camper.

"Now stop it both of you," I said giving them my angry bitchface. "Chokeholds illegal," Daryl spit at Shane. "Oh yeah well file a complaint," Shane spit back with spite in his tone. "Watch it," I said to him my hand still pressing Daryl against the camper. "Your brothers still alive," T-Dog said. "What you say," Daryl asked? "I changed the doors just before I left," T-Dog replied, "Those geeks can't get to him." Daryl walked away. "Where are you going," I asked? "I gotta go get em," he replied simply. "I'll show you," Rick said. "Hill do better than that, he'll take you won't yah Rick," Lori said her voice full of spite, they had obviously already talked about this.

It was then decided that Glenn and T-Dog would accompany them and Shane was against it but Rick had made up his mind, he convicted the others when they heard about the bag of guns he had lost in Atlanta. I walked up to Daryl and we stared into each others eyes for several long minutes before I looked down at his boots.

"Stay outa trouble till I get back he said before turning around and walking away. I grabbed him by the hand before he got to far.

"Be safe and come back in one peace," I replied.

He nodded and then walked away towards the cube van. I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Me and the other ladies piled into the back of the car as Ed drove us and the laundry down to the lake. We made compulsive chatter as we did our work and I listened with a smile of light curiosity. Jacob, Carl, and Shane sat on the other side of the lake fishing for frogs and i laughed out loud at how much fun it seemed they were having.

"Im beginning to question the division of labor here, Jaquie said starring at them. . "How did we end up do all the work?" "The world ended didn't you get the memo," Amy said. "It's just the way it is," Carol said eyeing Ed.

Lori walked up and called for Carl to go back to the campsite. I frowned at her odd behavior and her treatment of Shane.

"What do u guys miss most," I asked?" Everyone explained and we all laughed at Andreas response. "My vibrator," she said. "Oh my God," Amy replied. We all laughed. "Me too," Carol said in a hushed tone. We all burst into fits of laughter that was hard to contain.

"What's so funny," Jacob asked sitting down in my lap. "Nothing," I replied kissing him on the head.

Ed wondered down to us and walked around smoking a cigarette. He eyeballed me and the look of list entered his eyes again. I thought back to the other night and the places where his hands hand scavenged my body burned.

"Take a picture," I said to him," It'll last longer."

He scowled at me and I noticed the bruise below his eye where Daryl had hit him. "Is there a problem Ed," Andrea asked standing up from where she was sitting. "Your suppose to be working this isn't a comedy club," Ed replied.

Ed and Andrea argued for several minutes and she slung a wet shirt at him only for it to hit her in the face with it. Then he grabbed Carol by the arm and tried to drag her away. I picked Jacob up out of my seat and pulled Carol away from Ed.

"Go pick on somebody your own size," I said pushing him to the ground. "Bitch,"he replied and grabbed me but the collar of Daryl's shirt which I was still wearing.

He threw me on the ground and hit me over and over again. I felt the copper taste of blood in my mouth and the women screamed.

"Get off my sister," Jacob said and hit him in the head with a long stick he had found by the water.

It only succeeded in making him mad and he pushed Jacob away from him. Shane lifted Ed off of me and proceeded to hit him. I grabbed the crying Jacob and hid his eyes so that he couldn't see Shane kill Ed. Shane beat Ed over and over again and Carol screamed.

Jacob leaned in and into me and his behind my hair, "make him stop." "Shane," I finally said.

He stopped and looked up at me and the frightened Jacob and then went back to hitting Ed. I handed Jacob off to Jaquie and pulled Shane off Ed.

"Stop Shane, that's enough your gonna kill him," I yelled at him. "If you ever put you hand to Lillie or your wife, or anyone else in this camp I will not stop next time," he screamed at Ed.

I lead Shane back to the campsite as Carol fell to her knees crying out in agony over her husband. I led him over to the campfire and took out the first aid kit from the RV. Dale looked down at us as I rubbed Shane's hand with peroxide and bandaged them up using what was left of the band aids and the tape.

"I'm sorry Jacob had to see that," Shane finally replied putting his head in his hands. I felt sorry for him and I held him while I cried. I thought of Daryl and I hoped he was safe.

I knew it was wrong, that it was the worst thing in the whole world. I was looking for my brother and all I could think of was her. That clumsy, hair brained, annoying, beautiful, sweet, girl. Lillie, even her name made him get that sick feeling in his stomach. How could he do this, have feelings for someone so completely different from him. His brothers words came back to him and doubt filled his brain

"No, Daryl, focus," he said to himself drawing his attention back to his brother.

The pain that he had felt for losing his brother was almost to much to bear and he looked over at T-Dog. His anger came flooding back to him and he glared at the man.

"He better be there and that's all I'm gonna say on the subject he spit at him."

"I told yah the geeks can't get to him," T-Dog replied in his he wasn't there and Daryl cried out in sadness. This was the worst day of his life.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in the last couple of days the truth is I started this story on a different website and I've actually gotten up to ten chapters and after I post it I just plum forget to post it here sorry about that! Also thanks to those who followed and favorited my story! Also thank you Goldenfightergirl who pointed out that my paragraphs were too long. Sorry about those guys I write like I talk fast and without a breath. Again sorry about the wait here are two chapters for your enjoyment!_**

**_ /_**

Chapter IV: The Way We Live Now

I was worried. More worried than if ever been in my entire life. They had left yesterday and had still not come back. I walked around the campsite like a zombie myself and my attitude showed it.

"He'll be fine you know," Carol said from the place she was leaning of cooking breakfast.

This consisted of some homemade biscuits (that Carol made herself with the leftover flower and some bird eggs) and meat made from said bird. It had gotten trapped in one of Daryl's traps and I cut its head off with my axe. I had completely forgotten it from so many days of non-usage and when I heaved it down I realized I had cramps in my muscles. I would have to cut wood or do something to keep my strength up and that is what I was doing at the moment. I looked up at the older woman with confusion.

"Who," I asked trying to play it cool. "Daryl," she replied with a smile," we all see how you too act around each other."

I was embarrassed by the thought of the others in camp talking about me and Daryl and I blushed.

She giggled, "See I knew it." "Is it that obvious," I asked hoping it wasn't. If everyone else could see it then so could Daryl. "Oh yes," she said and my heart dropped.

If Daryl knew and he didn't have "feelings" I was permanently screwed. I went back to chopping the wood, and before I knew it there was no more to chop.

"All done," Shane said as he wondered over from his tent, Carl and Jacob trailing behind. "Yeah I think so," I said leaning against my axe and wiping sweat off my forehead. "The boys and I were going to go hunting," Shane asked cautiously," and I wanted to know if you were ok with letting Jacob go?" "Please Lillie please," Jacob begging giving me his doe eyes.

I was worried I knew that letting him go would give him a chance at life and learn a survival skill but he was still seven and I didn't want him to suddenly not need me anymore. This was the day I had regretted for my whole life ever since I'd laid eyes on the small little blond puff swaddled in a bright blue blanket. I looked from Jacob to Shane and back to Jacob.

"Do you have your gun," I asked. Jacob pulled it out to show me," I always do." "Alright, but...," Jacobs cheers drowned out the rest of my words.

Shane laughed. "Mom can I go," Carl begged his mom. "No, absolutely not," she replied and Carl pouted. "Lillie you can't possibly think that's a good idea," Lori asked me bewildered. "Lori we have to face the facts," I replied, "Jacob needs to learn how to shoot for food; he needs that skill to survive this world." "He's a kid, he needs to learn to read not kill," she yelled at me. "I for one think Lillie's right," Andrea said. Her and Amy had come out of the camper and were listening to them. "No one asked you," Lori spat at Andrea.

Lori turned and walked off fuming. It was quite for several minutes before everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Hey Sofia," Jacob said walking over to where she sat next to Carol around the campfire. "I'm going hunting; do you think I'm brave?" I chuckled at this.

Give them a few years and a few inches and I'm sure there would be fighting amongst the camps two youngest male members. I thought of Lori and our argument and I dropped my axe and made my way over to where she had walked off.

"Lori," I called out once I got closer to her tent. "What," she said her voice full of anger. "Can we talk," I replied and walked in.

She sat on the ground crying over a picture of baby Carl. "I'm sorry," she replied bursting into tears. "I know you didn't mean it," I said getting down on my knees and hugging her. "It's just he's growing up too fast." "I know Jacob is to, but you've got to see my point," said to her. "I do it's just, this whole new world doesn't give them a chance to be kids, to grow up with friends, and not know the bad part of life. To be innocent. It terrifies me that he won't need me anymore.

That he will be fine on his own and kill those things without mercy," she replied. "I know, but that's just something we have to live with now, we have to be strong for them and let them grow up." She nodded and stood up. "Your right, this has to happen wither I want it to or not," she said looking at me for several minutes. "I will let him go hunting with Shane," she finally said and turned around.

"Alright make sure you watch your surroundings at all time and you never leave sight of Shane an whatever he says to do you do it," I told Jacob looking into his eyes. "You to Carl," Lori said kissing him on the head. "Gross mom Sofia's watching," Carl said.

I chuckled and we watched them walk off into the woods with Shane.

"I thought I had more years to get ready for this," Lori said, "I don't think I'm ready." "Come on let's go into the camper," I replied.

Amy and Andrea left the camper fishing poles in hand and picked up Dales boat.

"Where are you two headed," Lori asked. "To fish, see if we can catch something for dinner, Amy said. "We'll good luck," I said as I watched them leave. "So," Lori said as she sat down.

I started to boil some water for tea using the kettle on the stove. "So...what," I asked? "You and Daryl," she asked giving me a quizzical look. "What about us," I replied again acting causal like I was in aware of the camp prying into my personal life. "I trust you Lillie, even though you are not that much younger than me," I raised my eyebrow at this.

On a good day Lori was at least ten years older than me but I didn't push that subject.

"I feel like you are the daughter I never had," she continued. "And I worry about you and him. He has a horrid temper and his brother is twice as bad. I just don't want to see you get hurt," she replied concerned. "Don't worry about me I can handle any problem Daryl throws at me," I replied. "But I'm not even sure he has feelings for me." Lori snorted as though she knew something I didn't. "What," I asked. "I've seen the way he looks at you," she replied pouring us some tea. "He loves you and you love him you two just don't know it yet."

Several hours later Amy and Andrea returned with dinner. "Not bad even with the wrong knots," Andrea said. "I'll help you skin them," I said to Carol. "Are you sure about that," she replied teasingly. "Yes," I said playfully slapping her on the shoulder. "I'm getting better don't you think?" "No not really," Lori said sarcastically. "Here you can help me with the sauce," Andrea said gesturing towards the RV.

I walked inside with her and helped her fumble through some cook books to find a simple sauce that we could make with the small amount of ingredients we had. After a while I looked up to see her going through the cabinets that didn't have food in them.

"What are you looking for," I asked her. She walked over to the door and looked out as if making sure no one was coming, she then came back and sat down across from me.

"I've been counting down the days on the colander and...," she said pulling out a beautiful dolphin necklace," tomorrow is Amy's birthday and I need something to wrap this in." "Here I said getting up and walking over to Jacobs bag.

I then pulled out a red shirt that he'd grown out of and had no use for anymore.

"Cut this up and use it," I said handing it to her. "Are you sure," she asked. "Yeah Jacobs grown out of it, I was thinking about making a bandana out of it anyways." "Thank you," she smiled.

"Lillie," Jacob called out running out of the woods carrying a big rabbit in his small hands. "Did you catch that," I said speechless? "Yeah Shane taught me how to shoot my gun," he said proudly. "He's got great aim," Shane said as he and Carl made their way over to the campfire. "Look momma," Carl said showing her his squirrels.

He smiled showing a gap in his teeth. "What happened to your teeth," Lori asked horrified. "It came out when the gun hit me in the face," he said a little too loudly.

He looked over at Sofia to make sure she'd heard it. "Oh my poor boy," she said. "Mom I'm not a baby," he replied. "You will always be my baby, even when you have your own babies," she replied kissing his face. "Ewe," Jacob said at her baby comment. "You too little man," I replied and laughed with he made a sick face.

Carol sat to work skinning the rabbits and the squirrels in hopes that she could make soup to go along with our fish fry. I helped her by cutting up some vegetables to put in with the meat and when I was down I put a pot of what to boil and added the vegetables and what was left over of me and Andrea's sauce. Morales friend the fish and soon the grey smells of a hearty dinner filled the camp.

Jacob and Carl told us about their hunting adventures of the day and at one point got so excited they acting out how Shane had taken down the fastest walker they had ever seen. Everyone laughed at their takes and as we sat around eating the best meal we had had in a long time we forgot about our pasts, we forgot about the walkers, and even forgot about the group who was still in Atlanta, and just had fun like normal people should.

Screams filled the night sky. I grabbed Jacob dropping his soup to the ground.

"Go to the camper," I yelled at him and he fallowed orders running towards Lori and Carl.

I grabbed my axe where I had dropped it and turned to the creatures pouring out of the woods like ghosts. I swung at the closest one decapitating it, and then slammed it into its head so that it didn't move again. I swung and swung killing them left and right. Then I was grabbed from behind and pulled to the ground by one of them. I dropped my axe in surprise and it got on top of me. Flashbacks of Gregory we my through my mind as I struggled to keep it from biting me. My arms were getting tired and I knew that I couldn't hold on anymore. I prayed that Jacob would grow up right that Rick and Lori would be good parents, I prayed that no one else died, and I prayed that Daryl knew that I loved him. When my arms gave way I waited for the walker's impact but it never came I looked up to see an arrow protruding through its skull and I cried out for him.

"Daryl," I screamed over the growls of the hungry fiends and the walker was suddenly lifted away from me.

Then I was in his arms. "Are you bit he asked," looking me over. "No," I replied, "go to the others."

He nodded and took his gun shooting the one that go to close. I hurried up to the camper killing them as I went. I killed a walker that was about to attack Dale and a shot rang out in my ears next to me I turned around to see a walker that had been inches from sinking its teeth into me.

"Don't hurt my sister," Jacob said and I took him in my arms.

We fell to the ground in a fit of sobs. "I doesn't feel like when you kill a rabbit," he said to me tears streaming out of his eyes. "It never should buddy it never should," I replied holding him against me.

I looked around at chaos around me. The shots and the screams, the blood and the tears. This was it this was our future. A curse to forever is unsafe. A life of kill or be killed. This was the way we lived now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Wildfire (Part 2)

Daryl held me in his arms for several hours. It didn't feel real to be this close. For him to love me back.

"Do you love me," I asked him.

He let me go and stepped back. He turned around and headed back to camp slinging his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Stop," I yelled at him.

He turned around and looked at me. There was something in his eyes something I had never seen, fear.

"I don't know," he said and turned around again leaving me for good this time.

T turned around in the opposite direction into the woods. As I walked I forgot about everything and I let down my guard. I walked for hours in circles, crying and thinking about how much I hated myself. I did this. Every time I and Daryl got close I ruined it by pushing. Pushing with this insane idea that maybe just maybe he'd fallen in love with me on site.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even realize it was behind me until it growled. I turned to see a walker, who had at one time probably been wealthy business women by the looks of her expansive attire.

I pulled my axe out from where it was placed on my back and slammed it into her forehead. Blood and brain matter splattered Daryl's already filthy shirt.

Another one a teenage boy came up from behind where the other had been standing and I decapitated him. I slung the axe back and slammed it into its gnawing teeth.

"Look at you go," a familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Shane standing there his face full of sarcasm and something else I couldn't place, a look of lust that was so unlike him.

"Have you been following me," I asked?

"No just concerned," he replied."

I turned around and walked in the general direction of camp. "I saw you with Dixon back there." "I stopped in my tracks and turned to him.

"Yeah so what's it to yah," I replied smirking at him.

"You just deserve someone better," he replied pushing me up against a tree.

I was terrified that look of lust and general nuisance was replaced with rage. His eyes bore into mine. It was the same anger I had seen the other day when he'd beat it Ed's face.

"The Dixon's are dangerous and they don't belong here," he yelled at me," stay away from Daryl." I was a command not suggestion. I wanted to fight back but I couldn't I could only stand there until he left me to cry in the dark by myself.

When I got back to camp everything was quite. To quite. I walked to the camper and was about to open the door when I could hear footsteps behind me.

"I love you," Daryl said looking at me in the moonlight.

I was too shocked to reply and he walked away from me back to his tent. It was too much and I sank to the ground leaning up against the camper.

I thought back to my life before this. The anger that had kept me away from anyone but Jacob. I had never had a boyfriend, never been interested. I never had friends either they did nothing for me; all I had ever done was make sure Jacob had the perfect life.

I was far from perfect but I was bound and determined to give him the childhood I never had. Sure at some points I'd never be enough for him. He'd have nobody to talk to when he got older, when he hit puberty.

I had learned all those things from books and school, but I didn't have the slightest clue how to talk to Jacob about it.

Why was even thinking about this?

I needed to sleep, and sleep I would. I slept until I couldn't sleep anymore and when the dawn woke in the next morning Daryl was gone. Not for good, but I felt for some reason relieved and not having to speak to him.

I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to be with Daryl.

**_/_**

**_Well how does everyone like it so far? Questions? Comments? I love that so many people have read my simple story you guys are awesome! I can't wait to upload again soon. _**

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

**_It feels like it's been forever with my updating, sorry guys I've been really busy, I have been writing in fact I've actually gotten up to chapter twenty I just can't all upload it at once, so be patient it'll come I promise. Also it's really from these two chapters on that I start writing by the comics and a little of my own. Daryl might be a tad bit out of his character but oh well ENJOY ;)_**

**_/_**

Chapter V: Wildfire (Part 1)

"Lillie," I heard Daryl call my name. "I looked up from my place on the floor my arm wrapped around a sleeping Jacob.

I slid my arm out slowly so as not to wake he and I turned towards the man.

"What," I asked my voice sullen and dry. Last night had been the worst night of my life, and I couldn't put my mind around exactly what happened.

He looked into my eyes and then at his feet, blushing. "I just wanted to see if you were alright," he asked blushing more than he ever had.

My heart burst when he spoke. He was worried, about me of all people. It was in that moment that I knew I loved him.

It was sudden, I barely knew him, but the heart wants what the heart wants. He looked at me again waiting for me to answer.

I walked over to him, and I was surprised at my own forcefulness. I put my hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes. They were full of confusion, a sort of innocence when it came to women.

I almost laughed at his cuteness in this moment. I had to take the chance; I had to make the first move. I stood up on my toes and let my lips splash against his.

His lips, there was no way to describe them. They were so soft, so right, and so perfect. I never wanted this to end. This moment right here for the rest of our lives.

No walkers, no pain, no responsibility. Just me and him in forever bliss. His sudden push away from me brought me back to reality. He turned from me and walked out of the camper.

A sudden sharp pain in my chest made me fall to my knees. The rejection was so horrible I couldn't breathe.

I felt as though I had been given a new heart full of hope and trust, and had it ripped out all in one second. I cried like I'd never cried before, and fell on the floor of the camper.

That was where Lori found me when she came to get us for lunch. I didn't leave the camper that day, or the next.

I simply sat there on the floor staring at the door he had left through.

"Alright," Lori said the morning of my third day in the camper," this is getting ridiculous. People are starting to ask questions. They think you've lost your mind."

"Let them think what they want to," I replied without looking at her. "Where leaving you knows," She continued ignoring my comment," You will have to get up sooner or later." She made me a cup of tea and handed it to me.

"Are you having an Affair with Shane," I asked.

I had noticed there glances at each other across the campfire, had seen them disappearing into the woods, had seen them argue but I had refused to believe it.

"I was," she replied sadly. She knew me to we'll not to lie. "Did you tell Rick," I asked. "No," she answered.

The conversation was stopped by Andrea walking into the camper her face showed true agony and loss. She looked at me and I looked at her our faces equal with pain and grief.

"Come on," she said putting her hand out to me. "Why," I asked irritated that everyone wouldn't leave me alone.

"We're going for a walk," she said. Something in her tone told me that I wasn't allowed to say no and she helped me up off of the floor.

She led me out of the camper and past they eyes of everyone in camp, excluding the man as I had come to call him now.

Everyone looked at us with pity, and I hated it. I hated them and their ability to be happy.

How dare they look at Andrea and like that?

Me and Andrea walked out of camp, and into the woods, and didn't stop walking for a very long time. We didn't stop until we reached the edge of the forest and I was surprised that I was tired.

These woods must be 5 miles long I couldn't believe we'd made it this far. We didn't talk the whole way here in was sort of a relief walk.

The feeling of just walking, not being so close to all the pain that camp caused us was relaxing and there was no need for constant chitter chatter.

We walked for a couple more minutes till me reached the edge of a cliff. Andrea sat down on the edge at stared out looking at the beautiful valley.

"I miss her so much you know," She finally said, "Amy, I can't believe she's gone."

I stared out into the open and thought of life in general. Thinking back before all this, before all the walkers, I thought about death before this.

That life had been just as dangerous. Even then it was unsafe to leave your homes, with the fear of dying sometime.

We all die eventually. "We all do," I replied," We miss everyone."

"Life sucks."

"It always has," I replied staring up at the clear blue sky.

A day of peace amongst the war.

"Where do you think we should go next," Rick asked turning his attention to me.

We were deciding our next plan of action. To stay or to go. "We need to stay man, when the government comes looking for us they will find us faster here," Shane said arguing his point.

"It isn't safe here we saw that the other night," Rick replied to him.

"There running out of food in the city," Jim a quiet man replied as he hauled another walker body into the burning pile.

Jim had escaped my attention amongst the others in camp but he was nice enough, a little off perhaps.

"I think we should leave," I said. Everyone looked up at me and Rick nodded.

Daryl was staring at me from across the fire, but I refused to look back. I had nothing to do with him anymore.

"Where will we go," Carol said in a voice just above a whisper.

She had lost Ed, I couldn't say I was sorry for the bastard but he had left Carol and Sofia all alone in the world.

"We'll find something," Rick replied, "We just need to get out of here." "I think Ricks right," Lori said backing her husband up.

"Let's put it to a vote," Dale said thoughtfully. "All those in favor of leaving," Rick said.

I, Andrea, Dale, Glenn, Lori, Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl raised their hands. Carl and Jacob also raised their hands but Lori told them they didn't count this was an adult decision.

"All those in favor of staying." Carol, Jaquie and Shane raised their hands. Jim refused to vote saying he didn't care.

Shane glared at Rick with a hatred I had never seen him with. This frightened me. "Where are we going to go," Glenn asked nervously. "Dale do you have a map," Rick asked the old man?

"Sure it's in the camper." Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Glenn and Jim fallowed him into the RV. I stood there with the other women watching them leave.

Someone grabbed me from behind and I turned around to look in the eyes of Daryl Dixon.

"We need to talk," he said and I tried to stop him but he pulled me along into the woods.

When we were out of site of the camp, he pushed me up against the tree and leaned in.

His eyes where closed as if he we in pain and he didn't say anything for several minutes. "I...," he began, "I...don't know how to do this." He said looking at me.

He looked like he was going to cry and I knew this was horribly hard for him. "Do what," I asked. "Do this...thing," he said and put his hand to his mouth and turned around.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I don't know how to feel with these...these." "Feelings," I completed for him.

"Yeah those," his face flushed red with embarrassments.

"Why did you walk away from me the other day," I asked loudly momentarily fueled by his confession.

"I don't know...I guess I was," I replied and turned around from me.

"You are what," I asked angrily. "I was scared ok," he yelled at. His eyes filled with tears.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. "It's ok to be scared its ok," he cried into my hair.

And just like that everything was perfect again

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter V: Wildfire (Part 2)

Daryl held me in his arms for several hours. It didn't feel real to be this close. For him to love me back.

"Do you love me," I asked him.

He let me go and stepped back. He turned around and headed back to camp slinging his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Stop," I yelled at him.

He turned around and looked at me. There was something in his eyes something I had never seen, fear.

"I don't know," he said and turned around again leaving me for good this time.

T turned around in the opposite direction into the woods. As I walked I forgot about everything and I let down my guard. I walked for hours in circles, crying and thinking about how much I hated myself. I did this. Every time I and Daryl got close I ruined it by pushing. Pushing with this insane idea that maybe just maybe he'd fallen in love with me on site.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even realize it was behind me until it growled. I turned to see a walker, who had at one time probably been wealthy business women by the looks of her expansive attire.

I pulled my axe out from where it was placed on my back and slammed it into her forehead. Blood and brain matter splattered Daryl's already filthy shirt.

Another one a teenage boy came up from behind where the other had been standing and I decapitated him. I slung the axe back and slammed it into its gnawing teeth.

"Look at you go," a familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Shane standing there his face full of sarcasm and something else I couldn't place, a look of lust that was so unlike him.

"Have you been following me," I asked?

"No just concerned," he replied."

I turned around and walked in the general direction of camp. "I saw you with Dixon back there." "I stopped in my tracks and turned to him.

"Yeah so what's it to yah," I replied smirking at him.

"You just deserve someone better," he replied pushing me up against a tree.

I was terrified that look of lust and general nuisance was replaced with rage. His eyes bore into mine. It was the same anger I had seen the other day when he'd beat it Ed's face.

"The Dixon's are dangerous and they don't belong here," he yelled at me," stay away from Daryl." I was a command not suggestion. I wanted to fight back but I couldn't I could only stand there until he left me to cry in the dark by myself.

When I got back to camp everything was quite. To quite. I walked to the camper and was about to open the door when I could hear footsteps behind me.

"I love you," Daryl said looking at me in the moonlight.

I was too shocked to reply and he walked away from me back to his tent. It was too much and I sank to the ground leaning up against the camper.

I thought back to my life before this. The anger that had kept me away from anyone but Jacob. I had never had a boyfriend, never been interested. I never had friends either they did nothing for me; all I had ever done was make sure Jacob had the perfect life.

I was far from perfect but I was bound and determined to give him the childhood I never had. Sure at some points I'd never be enough for him. He'd have nobody to talk to when he got older, when he hit puberty.

I had learned all those things from books and school, but I didn't have the slightest clue how to talk to Jacob about it.

Why was even thinking about this?

I needed to sleep, and sleep I would. I slept until I couldn't sleep anymore and when the dawn woke in the next morning Daryl was gone. Not for good, but I felt for some reason relieved and not having to speak to him.

I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to be with Daryl.

**_/_**

**_Well how does everyone like it so far? Questions? Comments? I love that so many people have read my simple story you guys are awesome! I can't wait to upload again soon. _**

Paste your document here...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VI: Miles behind Us (Part 1)

The last I was this happy, I was eight. It was Christmas morning and I came downstairs to see one present unwrapped under the tree.

It was the first time in my whole life that I'd ever been given a Christmas present. The thing under the tree was a small bear.

My mother had given it to me, not that she would remember. That bear went with me everywhere and I passed it down to Jacob.

As I laid next to him on the camper floor a watched as he held it close, protecting him from the nightmares. I slowly slipped out of his grip and followed the rest of the adults out of the camper. We were leaving, where to we were unsure.

Rick had voted for the CDC but we had all agreed that if there was a cure we surely would have heard of it by now. I walked over to Daryl's tent.

"Rise and shine," I whispered in. When he didn't reply I said it again louder. When he still didn't reply I moved inside. "Daryl wakes up," I said pushing him off his cot. "WHAT," he yelled back covering his head with a pillow.

"We're leaving," I said quietly. I pulled him up by the back of the shirt and he pushed me over. Then he was on top of me. He stared down at me his eyes full of lust, and he smirked at my scared expression. "I don't like mornings," he said helping me up. "

Neither does," I replied before exiting the tent quickly. I was embarrassed how vulnerable I had been, how weak I was. "Lillie," Daryl replied pulling me back into the tent. "What," I spit back at him.

"I'm sorry," he said taking my chin in his hand and lifting my face to his. I nodded and left the tent again this time for good.

Several hours later we had packed everything in the RV and the gas from the other vehicles had been removed and put in the camper. We all piled into the cramped space and went on our way.

The Morales family had decided to go along their own way and we waved goodbye to them as we headed off in the other direction. Jacob sat in my lap as we say at the table playing cards with Carl and Sofia.

"Where are we going," Andrea finally asked directed towards no one in particular.

"I don't know," Rick replied.

He had taken the lead of are small group of wearily travelers and was surprisingly well at it.

I was glad someone had the balls to take over, we needed it desperately. The everyone for themselves attitude had only brought us death and pain.

"You don't know," Andrea asked shocked!

"We need to trust Rick," Lori replied with such a stern voice no one replied to it. We sat in awkward silence, with the only sounds of the kids playing go fish, for what seemed like days till Dale stopped the camper when our path was blocked.

We excited the RV, and I stretched my arms. Daryl had been following behind on his motorcycle a parked it next to the camper. I didn't look at him. I was far to embarrassed about this morning and what he had said last night.

"Me and Lori are going to check through the cars and see if there is anything worth using," Carol said to me timidly.

"Alright I'll help," I replied to her. "Jacob doesn't wander out of Andrea's sight alright," I said to him nodding to Andrea on the top of the camper.

"You to Sophia and Carl," Carol said.

We walked around the camper towards the cars that the men where pushing off the road. I picked a small red van, and opened the trunk. A suitcase fell out and I was suddenly meet with the horrible smell of decay. There were three bodies in the car, a woman and two boys, around Jacob and Carl's age. This made me sad. I wanted to curl up into a ball but I couldn't. I pulled out the three suitcases, and looked through there contents. There were some usable clothes, for Carl and Jacob, and allot of clothes for me and the other girls.

My hope was lifted at such a good find. And I zipped them back up, and then I walked back around to the otherwise of the car, ignoring the two boys. They were long dead, probably from impact with the other cars. They wouldn't be a problem, so I opened the door and pulled out the woman she fell on the ground.

I peeked around in the front of the car and found nothing of interest but a pack of gum which I pocketed. I was addicted to gum and it was my favorite find so far.

I then opened the back seat and pulled one of the boys out laying him down next to his mother.

The back seat also failed to provide anything besides a picture album of happier days. I pulled the other boy out and laid him other the other side of his mom then put the picture album in her hands. It wasn't the funeral they deserved but it was something.

I walked back around to the suitcases and carried them to the RV. Carol smiled at my findings and instantly began to sort them out so we'd all receive something.

I walked back towards the cars, this time towards a white van, the kind that you'd see on the streets and think child molesters. When I got to the back doors I could hear the groans coming from the inside and pulled out my axe.

When I opened the door a fat walker dressed in overalls emerged. There was only one, this made me sigh with happiness. I plunged my hatchet into his face and it dropped with a hiss. I then opened the other door and almost screamed with happiness.

Inside was an arsenal of different weapons, and I jumped up and down with glee.

"Rick, come here," I called over to him. He walked over to the van followed by Shane and Daryl.

Daryl looked into my eyes and looked me over. He nodded when he realized that I wasn't hurt and walked around me to look into the van.

"This is really good," Rick said to me, "Good job Lillie."

Daryl put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up to him. He flashed me a smile like the one he'd given me in the woods almost a month ago. That giddy feeling interred my stomach again and I knew I was lost

We stayed there for the night getting the gas from the abandoned cars, and going through them for things we needed.

Another van like my first had yielded more cloths for the women and some for Sofia, but non for the men. The cloths we had found in that car for them were dress suites and a couple fancy shoes.

"Who pack a tuxedo for the end of the world," I asked Lori looking it over.

"Maybe he was hoping he could invite the geeks for dinner," she replied sarcastically.

I laughed at her comment and threw in back into the car. We had so far been able to fill up the RV tank and had some leftover. We hadn't found any food, but it was still a successful day.

When the sun finally went down and Jacob fell asleep in my arms I thought of the next day and where we would go.

"Do you think this is then end," Carol asked as I laid Jacob on his make shift cot on the floor.

She was sowing a patch in one of Sophia's shirts and Lori sat on the other side of her reading a book. Lori lifted her head and stared at her confused.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"We have no place else to go, nowhere is safe, we could all die at any moment," she replied some tears falling down her cheeks.

I got up from the floor and sat down next to her. I hugged her and patted her back as she cried into my shirt.

"No, this is not the end; it's just a new beginning."

**_/_**

**_Questions? Comments? I LOVE FEEDBACK! So feel free to give me some. Ill also try to remember to upload to this website too. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry guys these next two chapters are kind of short but hopefully there just as good!_**

**_/_**

Chapter VI: Miles Behind Us (Part 2)

When I woke we were already moving. I had fallen asleep against the window and as I sat up I felt my neck pop and I groaned.

"Shh," Lori said pointing to the sleeping children.

"How long have we been moving," I whispered looking out the window.

"About an hour," she replied.

Carol was making breakfast. Andrea was reading a book on the small couch behind us. The kids where all still asleep on the floor. T-Dog lay in the back on the small bed and Rick and Dale sat at the front of the RV eyes focused on the road. Shane sat on the floor glaring at them.

I looked out the window and craned my head so I could see the back of the RV. I was unfortunately unable to see my target.

"You know I don't approve," Lori said to me.

I knew her well enough to know it wasn't a conversation starter and nothing more was said.

I was mad at her. Who was she to tell me who to like and who not to like. We sat in silence until the children woke and the new day had started.

We drove all day until the sun was going down again and we stopped to rest.

"Shane and I are going hunting," Rick said when we had all piled out of the camper.

I walked over to Merle's now Daryl's motorcycle. His back was turned to me digging through his bags and I put my hand on his back. He jumped a little and drew his knife and turned to me. When he realized it was me and not a member of the undead he lowered his hand. "Sorry," he replied. I hugged him. I could tell he was not expecting it but he hugged me back a couple of seconds later.

"I was worried about you," I said.

"You were," he asked smirking at me.

"I'm not use to this I've never had a boyfriend I've never you know," I said blushing.

I wasn't ashamed of my virginity, but I was embarrassed to admit it to Daryl for some reason.

"I...I," was all he said his voice shaky.

We were interrupted by Rick asking me to join them in hunting. Daryl nodded when I looked to him. His face beat red.

We had been walking for hours and had managed to get several squirrels, but it would only feed us for a few days. We were badly in need of food and we'd have to look for towns near bye.

"This is your fault you know," Shane said to Rick as we were walking back.

"What," Rick asked horrified.

I cowered back in the background fearing the fight that was about to take place. "Before you came back everything was perfect," Shane replied back to him.

His eyes were full of rage just like they had that night in the woods, a couple days ago. I suddenly feared for Rick's life when Shane drew his shotgun up to his face.

"Shane please think about this, you're losing it.

"No I lost it the day I fell in love with her. Everything was perfect. I was protecting her and Carl. They were safe. You were dead you weren't supposed to come back. We were all better off when you were dead," Shane spit back tears flowing down his face.

Rick hit Shane and the fell to the ground. Shane then hit Rick in the face causing him to spit blood. Shane stood up and picked up his shotgun then pointed it at Rick.

"Shane please don't do this," I said pleading with him.

"I have to, I have to do this. I'm sorry Rick," Shane replied. A shot rang out and the world grew quiet and except for the sound of Shane's body hitting the ground.

"Don't hurt my daddy again," Carl said to the dying Shane.

I cried out, and fell to the ground next to him. I cried and Rick held me. Carl stood in front of us, tears streaming down his face.

"He's gone," Rick said to me. And just like that the world had changed again. This time forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**_OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRYGUYS! I just realized my whole story was out of order PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And to apologize I'm going to give you three chapters for your enjoyment. :D_**

**_/ _**

Chapter VII: What Lies Ahead

We buried Shane in a shallow grave and no one spoke. No one cried, no one said and last words. Somehow we had all accepted it, and there was nothing to cry about. I placed Shane's hat on the make shift cross as the rest headed back to the RV.

The wind whistled and I felt the cold chill of winter creeping up my back.

"You were a good man Shane you didn't have to do this, and I'm not going to cry over your choice," I said to the grave.

I walked away from it leaving my memories of him behind. When I reached the camper the sudden thought of being in that smelly cramped space almost made me gag so I walked to the back of the camper towards Daryl.

He looked up from where I was sitting and looked me over. "Ya alright," he asked in the sexiest southern accent I had ever heard.

"Yeah I just don't want to ride in the camper anymore," I replied to him getting on behind him.

He looked at me like he was going to argue but I wasn't in the mood and he saw that. He grunted and started his bike pulling out in front of the camper. I nodded at Rick and he nodded back.

I could feel Lori's look of disappointment burning through the back of my head. I ignored it. She had lost the right to tell me what to do.

I put my arms around his chest and hugged him tight as we drove off into the sunrise.

When it became dark we hit a road block and the men piled out of the camper to move the cars off the road.

"Rick look," Dale said pointing to the walkers come into focus.

"Alright guys make sure you don't get surrounded," Rick said drawing his gun.

"Hold your fire," the one in the front said. They were human. Seven of them in fact.

"Man we could have killed you," Rick said.

Daryl walked back over to his bike and stood protectively in front of me. He lowered his crossbow but still kept it in hand for any sign of trouble.

"Can we trust them," I whispered to him.

"Hard to tell," he replied. I shivered at the cold air.

"You cold," he asked eying me. I nodded. He took off his sweater and put it on me, and I pulled my hands through the opening and zipped it up over my blue tank top.

"We need to find a town soon," I said to him, "We need warmer cloths." He nodded.

"Guys this is Tyreese, and his daughter Julie and her boyfriend Chris," Rick said pointing to the man standing next to him and the boy and girl.

"And my names Allen," the other man said shaking Daryl's hand, "and this is my wife Donna and our two boys Billy and Ben."

They all seemed nice enough but I was still untrustworthy and so was Daryl I could see it in stance.

"Come on guys I'll show you the RV and let you meet the others," Rick said.

It was good to see knew faces but I dreaded sleeping tonight. The camper was already as crowded as it could get.

Somehow we had managed to get everybody into the camper for a good night's sleep and I slept on the couch.

When I woke the next morning Daryl had his arm around me and his face buried in my hair. He was snoring and it was oddly peaceful and I felt happy for the first time in a long time.

After a while I moved so that I could reach down and run my hair through Jacobs's hair. Lori had cut it for me and I realized how much I had neglected him in the recent days.

"Good morning," Daryl whispered in my ear.

"Good morning I whispered back to him," and turned around to face him placing my hand on his chest. "Can we talk know?"

"About what," Daryl asked kissing my forehead. This sent shivers down my spine.

"About us," I replied.

"Oh that," he said smirking. He placed his hand under my chin and brought my face up to look at him. He leaned and kissed me softly. "I love you."

"You do," I asked blushing.

"Yeah, but I'm just not good with showing mah feelings with the other people," he replied.

"Neither am I, "I replied, "Will learn together."

"You wanna have sex," Daryl asked sarcastically.

"What's Segs," Jacob asked staring at us.

"Does that answer your question?"

Some of the men had hotwired a car and gone scouting for a place to hold up for a couple of days, and Rick and Carl went hunting. So the women stayed behind to watch the kids. Dale stayed to protect us.

I played cards with Jacob and Sofia while Carol did repair jobs on the worst of our clothes. Andrea was on the roof with Dale and Julie and Chris sat in the back talking to themselves in hushed tones.

"Carl says that you're dating Mr. Daryl," Jacob asked.

"Yes I am," I replied to him.

"Can he be my dad," He asked me curious. I smiled at this. The idea of Daryl being a daddy made me happy. But he wasn't ready for that.

"Maybe your real dad will come back," Sophia said to him.

"My dad's dead," he replied his voice unwavering. I had told him this for as long as he could remember and it was all he was used to.

"Yeah so was mine," she said," and Carl's was to but he came back."

Suddenly there was knocking on the camper door. And Carol opened it. Before us stood a young girl about my age who was staring at us in fright.

"Lori, Lori Grimes," she asked Carol.

"I'm Lori," Lori said to the girl.

"You have to come with me, Carl's been shot.

Paste your document here...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter VIII: Save the Last One

Pain was the first thing I felt. Carl, little Carl, not even a teenager yet.

"WHAT," Lori screamed falling to the floor in a pain of tears. Her body shook with her sobbing.

Jacob began to cry and I held him close, his tears soaking my shirt.

"You have to come with me know," the women said.

Lori got up and followed her out of the camper and the woman lifted her up on the horse shed been riding.

"Where are you going we don't know her," I heard Dale say from the top of the camper.

"Carl's hurt," Lori replied.

"The house is just down the road you cant miss it, names Greene" the woman said to us and they rode off down the road.

"What do we do," Carol said looking to me. I thought for a second and then a had an idea.

I walked out of the camper and looked around at the vehicles that were scattered on the road. I walked back over to the red Kia, a Soul and opened the front door avoiding the peaceful family. I pried open the spot underneath the steering wheel and allowed myself to think back to my time in the trailer park.

There were things I had learned during that time I wasn't proud of. How to Hotwire this car for example. I was good, too good. It wasn't my first time and I had a feeling it wouldn't be my last. I checked the tank half empty.

"Dale," I called up to him. He had been watching be and nodded understanding.

"You know when Daryl gets back he's gonna be pissed."

I nodded and walked back into the camper.

"Carol grab all your things," I said to her and she nodded gathering her and Sofia's stuff.

"I wanna stay," Jacob said to me.

"No absolutely not," I replied back to him shoving more things into my book bag.

"Please Lillie, I want to protect the RV and wait for Mr. Daryl," he said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"It's all right I'll watch him Lil," T-Dog said.

I looked back at Jacob, then at T-Dog again. I was torn like when he wanted to go hunting. I was scared, we had already lost so many, and I wasn't willing to lose Jacob. The thought of him dying, killed me, but this was right I felt it.

"All right," I said," but don't leave the camper!" He nodded and I kissed him on the head," Stay safe."

As we drove away from the camper I kept peering at the mirror watching it shrink in the distance. He would be fine I silently told myself. T-Dog and Dale will watch them. I trust them, but I had also trusted Shane.

When the mailbox marked Greene came into view I pulled into the gravel driveway and drove past pasture after pasture of land until a White House came into view.

Lori was on the porch crying into Ricks shoulder. He looked up as we pulled in front of the house.

"How is he," I asked getting out of the car.

"Fine for now," Rick replied.

"How did it happen," I asked him.

"Maggie was out in the woods looking for her sister and thought that Carl was a walker, it's a gift that she didn't have good aim," Lori said through the tears.

An old man exited the house followed by the woman we had seen earlier and a young girl around sixteen.

"My names Hershel," the man said shaking me and Carol's hand. "And these are my daughters, Beth," he said pointing to the youngest one, "and Maggie."

"Lillie and this is Carol and her daughter Sofia," I said pointing to them. "Hello," Carol said nodding at Hershel.

"Welcome to my farm, your welcome to stay as long as you need to," he replied he was about to say something else but was cut off by the sound of motorcycle.

"Oh no here comes hell on wheels," Carol said.

"Mommy you said hell," Sofia said pulling on her Carol's sleeve.

"Hush now Sofia, a storms coming."

I could almost feel Daryl's anger as he walked up to me. His eyes bore into me, and his nostrils flared.

He was headed right towards me, balling up his fists and then when he got so close we were touching, I nearly fainted, but he didn't hit me like I expected him to.

He simply grabbed me in a bear hug and rubbed his hand up and down the back of my head. "Thank God your safe," he said to me rocked me body back and forth. I hugged him back.

"Of course," I replied loving the warm feeling I got when her rubbed my head.

"When I got back and you were gone...I," I could tell he was cracking up. I had only known Daryl for a month now maybe even two now that I thought about it, and I knew that Daryl had only been this emotional with me.

He hid his face in my neck to keep the others from seeing him cry, and I rubbed the back of his head. This wasn't Daryl something was truly wrong.

"Let's go talk ok," I whispered to him, looking over at the others who had turned when Daryl started crying. He nodded and followed me around the back of the house out of sight.

"What's wrong," I asked him looking deep into his beautiful eyes.

"I don't know," he said. In a sudden fit of rage he hit the side of the house. I heard something crack and Daryl fell back holding his hand.

"Daryl," I screamed!

"I miss him," he said starring and his broken hand.

"I know you do," I replied to him. I pulled his head into my shoulder and rubbed his back.

This was all about Merle. Merle who had been an ass from the start, Merle who had laughed at us all. Merle who had left his baby brother behind.

Daryl was an ass the rest of the day. Screaming at everybody about everything and to hell with consequences. He refused Hershel's offer to fix his hand and stormed off into the woods.

"What's his problem," Lori asked.

I simply shook my head and walked back out to me newly acquired car. In my haste I had managed to grabbed two tents, one that was Carols, and the other that we had pitched from one of the cars.

I had taken it for myself, because I dreaded the thought of sleeping in that camper one more night. I handed one of the tents to Carol and she quietly thanked me. Then I walked over to a group of trees on the far side of the yard in front of the house and sat mine down.

I had almost completely set it up when I heard shuffling behind me. I immediately thought it was Carol and got to me knees.

"Need help setting up your tent," I said without turning around. Then something grabbed me from behind and it groaned. It was a walker and I was unarmed.

I let out a high pitched scream as I made my desperate attempt to flee from it but its bloody hands where caught in my hair.

"Help," I screamed even louder.

CCCCRRRRRAAAACCCCKKK

The walker fell dead on the ground a bullet from Rick's gun in its skull. I sighed in relief and desperately tried to get its hands out of my hair.

"You alright," Rick asked looking down at me," did I get yah?"

"No I'm fine it's just caught in my hair," I replied to him. I hadn't realized how long my hair had gotten. Down to my hips. I suddenly realized how dangerous it was. I could have died all because of my hair.

"Do you have a knife," I asked Rick and he handed me mine.

"You dropped it at the house," he replied to my confused expression.

I took my knife and cut it off and my ears. It fell in my face uneven. I didn't care. My hair had been important to me at one time. An obsession if you could call it. I had wanted for years for it to grow out to the length it had been; now it seemed stupid.

I looked up at Rick," It's too dangerous to have long hair anymore." He nodded.

"Lillie are you alright," Carol called as she ran up to us and stopped when she saw me. "I like it," she said smiling.

Daryl didn't come back the rest of the day and as the sun went down I felt anxious.

I took my axe and walked off into the woods. I walked for hours in the darkness unsure of where to look and suddenly realized how stupid a decision I had made.

"Daryl," I called out into the darkness.

A twig snapped behind me and I froze in my steps. Suddenly I was being pushed up against a tree and the cold feeling of a steel blade met my throat. At first I almost screamed for help, but as I peered into the darkness the light of the moon reflected off of a familiar face. For a moment I stopped breathing.

"Merle?"

"We'll if it isn't you sugertits," he said letting out a throaty laugh. He took me by the shoulder and pushed me back towards the direction I had come from.

"Now you're gonna play nice and take me back to my baby brother," he said pointing the knife at me with his remaining hand.

I turned around and walked towards camp. "They went back for you yah know," I said to him after a long while of silence," almost died doing it."

"Serves them right, for leavin old Merle up at that roof to die, chained like an old dog," he replied," I'm gone kill that officer and that black bitch when we get back."

I stopped and he bumped into me. I turned to him.

"It's your own damn fault," I said to him his face lit up with surprise.

"We'll would you look at there, Miss high and mighty got herself a temper, I like you sugar," he laughed at me. "Why don't I show you how a real man pleasures a beautiful babe like you?"

He pushed me up against a tree and kissed me, I kicked him in the crotch. "You better not try that again," I warned him. He howled in pain and jumped at me with his knife. He grabbed me by the collar and pushed me to the ground. I screamed.

"You best let er go," a gruff deep southern voice said from behind placing a certain crossbow to the back of Merle's head.

"We'll if it ain't my long lost baby brother Darylina," Merle said pushing the crossbow away.

"Merle," Daryl said stepping back and lowering his crossbow in shock.

"You seem shocked ta see my brother maybe because you ain't bin lookin fer me, no you been playing house with Officer Friendly, are you his bitch now," Merle said bitterly.

"Ain't anybody's bitch," Daryl said quietly.

Merle wiped his mouth and walked off into the trees in the general direction of camp. Daryl held out his hand to me and helped me to my feet.

"Come on Merle's gonna be bringing a whole lotta pain to camp," I said walking away from him.

A small part of me was angry that Merle was back, but a small part, I was unsure of how safe that part might be, was overjoyed to see Merle. It was then that I knew I was losing it.

For days after Merle's return the camp had latterly been turned upside down. Merle's sudden appearance at breakfast had caused an uproar of hot able arguments that often left the kids and the women crying from the shear angry outbursts, and Merle was no longer able to carry a weapon after almost slicing open Ricks throat.

Lori screamed as Rick jumped back from Merle's hand. I ran up behind Merle and jumped on his back allowing Rick to get back on his feet.

"Get er off me, you crazy bitch," Merle said trying to throw me but I held on. Merle continued to buck for a while but I kept my grip and someone laughed. Rick, and then everyone laughed. Glenn was rolling on the ground and Daryl stood leaning up against the farm house giving the loudest laugh I'd ever heard from him.

I started laughing and Merle stopped to catch his breath, before giving a chuckle himself. I patted him on the back," Had enough old man," I asked him.

"Old man," he said finally succeeding in dumping me on the ground. He helped me up and Daryl walked over to us. "How old are ya anyways," he asked as I dusted myself off.

"Nineteen," he looked at me in shock and then walked away into the woods. My heart dropped I hadn't realized my age would be a problem.

"Ahh he's just mad he's too old for your scrawny ass," Merle said walking away towards Daryl and their tent.

I was mad as fire, and I let it show as I stormed past all the others in camp who were starting and Daryl's fleeting back.

"Lillie," Jacob said running after me as I made my way towards our camp. "Why is Mr. Daryl mad?"

"He's just being a party pooper," I said to him playing with his hair.

"Carl says that Mr. Rick says he can be an ass," Jacob said.

"Don't say ass," I replied to him.

"Lillie," Rick called for me outside of the tent. I had fallen asleep somehow and I stood up and made my way out of the tent.

"Yeah," I asked.

"I and Glenn are going hunting and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Sure," I replied I needed something to get my mind off of this morning.

A little while later we walked silently through the forest checking for any sign of animal life. A deer walked out in front of us and I smiled at Glenn and Rick. Rick pointed his gun at the beautiful creature but I pulled it down and put my finger over my lip. I walked towards the animal and it looked up to me.

In its eyes I saw innocence and the beauty of nature. It stared at me unafraid and I reached out my hand to pet its soft coat.

CRAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK

Went the loud sound of gunfire and the deer fell dead at my feet. Rick ran up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. The sharp pain in my side screamed at me and I looked down to see my white shirt slowly becoming red.

**_/_**

**_Yay Merle's back! Allot of people don't like Merle but I do for some reason. I like him in the last season when you see his true side and I want to explore that part of him further! And what do you guys think of the surprise ending? Questions? Comments? Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)_**

Paste your document here...


	12. Chapter 12

Paste your doc

Chapter XI: Pretty Much Dead Already

I was bleeding, the red liquid poured from my stomach and down the side of my body. I felt my legs give way and Rick caught me. Pain shot through my body and someone was screaming, and then realized it was me.

"Lillie, are you ok," Rick asked me. He looked down to my stomach and I saw the sheer look of pain and fear form on his handsome face. A man walked out from the bushes.

"Oh my God I'm sorry," he said. Rick grabbed him by the collar and hit him in the face.

"Rick, we have to get her to Hershel," Glenn said as he picked me up bride style. Rick pushed the guy, Otis his name on the ground and took me from Glenn. It was here that I slowly began to fade in and out.

I remember myself in Rick's arms as he ran towards the house. Him calling out for Hershel and tears streaming down his face.

"Rick what happened," Lori screamed to him and the cried out when she saw me. "Lillie...Lillie," Jacob cried. I heard others crying out as the came closer. Carol, T-Dog, Maggie, and then something unexpected, Merle.

"What the hell did yah do to her," he cried out. Then he took me in his arms the same way Rick had done and ran towards the Greene house and Hershel.

"Hold on, doll face, hold on," he said. As he talked his words slowly faded into the background and the great darkness came over me.

When I woke I was in hell or at least it felt like it. A pain so unimaginable that I screamed out but no one could hear me because it hasn't escaped my lips. Sheer agony as something tore my skin.

"I can't get it's too deep," Hershel said as he desperately tried to pry the bullet from my abdomen.

"Why yah mean yah can't get it," and angry voice cried out. Daryl's angry voice laced with tears. I was dying and I knew it.

"The bullet is in fragments and I don't have the right tools to get them all out without an operation and the sheer pain will cause her heart to stop. I won't be able to do it without a respirator," he said.

Daryl cried out in agony and I heard him hit the wall in anger. Someone grabbed my hand and cried into it. Lori I suspected. I desperately wanted to hold them to tell them it was all right. To know that I was ok with this.

I didn't fear death it was a natural thing, we all die someday. But I thought of Jacob, and my new found relationship with the Dixon brothers how Merle had carried me, how I'd fallen in love with Daryl. Lori and Carol my best friends, sisters almost, and all the rest who had become my family.

The thought of leaving them saddened me and as I fell into the blackness of death I cried out for God in my mind. Beginning for their heeling as I went home to be with him.

"I think she's waking," Rick said and someone grabbed my hand, Daryl.

"Lillie can you hear us," Glenn asked from across the room.

I slowly lifted my eyes, to see the brightness of the day and my family around me.

"What's going on," I asked.

"You were shot," Daryl said looking into my eyes.

"We almost lost you," Lori said. "The bullet fragmented and Hershel had to give you an operation."

"I remember, but I thought he didn't have the right tools."

"Merle and the guy who shot you went to the local high school, where they had set up a hospital and got them, Otis died," Andrea said everyone looked down at this.

"Come on, we don't need her getting too tired," Hershel said to the large group. Everyone began filing out of the room except for Daryl who held my hand and rubbed my forehead and Merle who was leaning against the wall on the far side of the roof.

"Thank you Merle," a said to him.

"Anything for you baby doll," he said and exited the room.

"Daryl," I began and put my hand on his cheek rubbing his facial hair. He looked into my eyes, and grey met lightning blue. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was nineteen."

"Don't matter no more," he said. "That was a month ago."

"WHAT," I asked?

"Yeah after the operation you slipped into a coma that was a month ago."

I opened my mouth and then shut it again unsure of what to say.

"I love you," I finally said, and he nodded and leaned in. As our lips meet a shiver ran up my spine and I kissed the man I loved.

As the days grew colder and the nights grew longer, I was slowly recovering. Everyone had moved into the house because of winter slowly approaching.

It had been weeks since a walker had been spotted and all was well. Everyone had slowly but surely grown use to Merle and Jacob had taken a special liking to him.

Merle and Daryl would often take him hunting and showed him what they were good at being, men.

Daryl and I had become best friends, we had not shared a kiss since that day I woke up but I was fine with our pace I wasn't ready to have a big relationship.

Maggie mocked on my door, and she brought me a bowl of soup. Maggie was my age and we found that we had almost everything in common and we would often spend many nights having "sleepovers," and talking about things as though the world had never ended, but doubt about our safety was always there and I never let it slip from my mind.

Maggie sat down next to me in the bed and sighed. I took a spoonful of my chicken soup and looked at her. "What's wrong," I asked her.

"I had sex with Glenn," She replied and I nearly coughed up my soup.

"What," I asked flashing her a big smile?

"I know I know weird right," she asked.

"No Glenn is a great guy," I said sipping my soup again.

"It's just that everybody's getting some," she said.

"Who's getting what," I asked?

"Tyrees and Carol," she said.

"No way, when did that happen," I asked excitedly. Good for Carol!

"About a week after you slips into the coma."

"Wow, we'll good for her," I said," Who else."

"We'll of course Lori and Rick, Donna and Allen, Chris and Julie, and Andrea and Dale."

"ANDREA AND DALE," I said almost laughing.

"Yeah it's weird isn't it I mean he's like my dads age," she laughed.

"Love is blind," I said, "Everyone needs someone these days."

"Speaking of needing someone," she replied, "what about you and Daryl."

"Oh no you're not gonna change the subject about you and Glenn," I said patting her leg with my spoon. "Besides nothing's going on."

"Is it purely physical," she asked confused.

"We've only kissed once," I replied.

"But Merle says your sleeping together," she said.

"He said what."

"The other day he said, and I quote, why Merle can't get some good ole fashion love even by baby brother and bullet girl are bumpin uglies."

I was gone kill him, and this time I meant it.

ument here...


End file.
